


Licking You to Claim you as Mine

by tisfan



Series: Taste Sensation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fandom Trumps Hate, Flavored Lube, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, you are go for salad tossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky likes flavored chapstick, especially the Avenger's licensed stuff.Tony wonders if he might like some flavored lubes...





	Licking You to Claim you as Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myowneviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myowneviltwin/gifts).



> "Savor the Flavor" is one of my favorite fics, and I would love an E-rated followup. My idea was that Tony orders a bunch of bespoke flavored lube and he has Bucky do a blind-taste-test challenge to try to identify the flavors.
> 
> This is my first of two fills for Fandom Trumps Hate and I want to thank my bidder for giving me a lovely story to work with, and for loving my little chapstick fic, because I might have a small issue with Avengers STUFF and I have like 20 tubes of Avenger's chapstick.

“Nyet! Get out of there, Winter Spyer,” Tony yelped, snatching up a throw pillow from the sofa and flinging it across the room. His aim was good, but Bucky’s catching skills were top shelf. Anyone who could catch Cap’s shield and send it winging back at him was not about to lose a _pillow fight_.

“Why, is it a present for me?” Bucky poked the box again, not really trying to look inside, but just enough to tease his boyfriend.

“It’s a surprise,” Tony said, practically running across the room and tackling Bucky. Bucky wasn’t braced for it, so they went onto the bed, bouncing and rolling and wrestling. The box ended up on the floor, which wasn’t the important part at all. The important part was that Tony ended up pinned to the bed, hands over his head, held down by Bucky’s weight.

Tony squirmed delightfully under him, all sensual writhing and entirely unnecessary rutting up, trying to gain leverage.

“Was there something you didn’t want me to see?” Bucky ground down, rubbing against Tony’s thigh, heat pooling in his belly.

“Supersoldiers are cheaters,” Tony declared. “Dirty, rotten scoundrels, completely--”

Bucky leaned down, flicked his tongue over Tony’s mobile mouth, catching his lower lip and slipping inside for a mere moment.

“--damn it, what was I saying?”

“I dunno, dollface,” Bucky said. “I wasn’t listening. Was too busy feelin’ how you’re gettin’ all hot and bothered.”

“Yes, and that is entirely your fault,” Tony said, breathless. “Because you are a cheat!” He surged up, trying to recapture Bucky’s mouth, but Bucky was in the mood to be a tease, keeping just out of reach. Enough that he could taste Tony’s breath, not enough to actually let their mouths slot together, until Tony was heaving for breath, sweaty and desperate and at the same time, laughing, under him.

“So what’s in the box?”

“You are incorrigible,” Tony accused him, pushing until Bucky sat up. Tony recovered the box from off the side of the bed, but didn’t open it. Bucky made a grab for it, but Tony swapped hands and held it as far to one side as he could manage. “Like, absolutely the most incorrigblest person I know.”

“Pretty sure you jus’ made that word up,” Bucky said. He could probably just take the damn box away if he really wanted to, but the way Tony was trying to play keep away (had the man not noticed that Bucky had at least six inches of reach on him?) was hilarious.

“All words are made up,” Tony informed him loftily. “Okay, stop, would you just--” Tony snagged the box before Bucky got his fingers on it. “Look, it’s for play and you’re going to ruin my fun if you peek. I want you to _guess_.”

Bucky did snatch the box away that time and shook it. Something -- several somethings -- rattled around. “Very small bars of gold,” he guessed.

“No, but if you want gold bars, I can probably get you some, although the whole idea of a gold standard is just ridiculous. Now, if you want to do something with the gold, that might be fun; I think your arm might look completely hot, redone in a black and gold sort of melange.”

“I ain’t redoin’ my arm, I like th’ way it looks now.” Something was sloshing inside the box -- or, technically, Bucky supposed, there was some container full of liquid. “What is it?”

“You take all the fun out of my life,” Tony complained, but the way his eyes were crinkling at the corners, Bucky was pretty sure he didn’t mean it.

“I’m loads of fun,” Bucky told him.

“Okay, okay.” And Tony fucking bounced on the bed like a kid getting ready to tell Bucky all about a surprise party or something. “Remember, when we first started dating, you were all into these flavored chapsticks?”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. It wasn’t the chapstick he was into so much as just… _options_. And also, the sheer amount of merchandising available for the various Avengers was just ludicrous. On the other hand, it was hard to forget the kissing that had accompanied Bucky’s foray into the world of licensed lip balms. And Bucky might have a particular fondness for Berry Sweet Armor, which was one of the flavors they’d tried.

“Yeah?”

“So, I was talking to the merchandising lines, you know, casual sort of thing, seeing… well, it’s not just kids who like our image, there are a lot of adults out there who buy collector toys -- I mean, have you seen some of the collector dolls out there? I guarantee you those aren’t kids playing with those.”

“If you tell me there are Avenger-themed _vibrators_ in there, Tony--”

“Damn, that’s a good idea, I wish I’d, yeah, I’ll totally take a note of that, get back to them on--”

“Tony.”

“Right, okay,” Tony said. “So, what they actually came up with, down there in R&D, is… flavored lubes and personal products. I mean, there’s a whole line now of perfume and cologne and nail polish colors, and lipstick and eyeshadow -- as a note, the palate they put together for you, just…” Tony kissed his fingertips and made a little confetti spray gesture.

“Somewhere in my future, there’s a point?”

“Oh, relax, cupcake. You’re a supersoldier, you’re practically immortal,” Tony chided. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…”

Bucky wanted full credit for not shaking his boyfriend. Just sayin’.

“... there’s a whole line now of Avenger flavored lube.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “What? What even? Lemme see that! What the hell flavor does someone think I am?”

“Well, that’s where the fun part comes in,” Tony said. “I thought we might play a little game; these aren’t on the market yet, they’re still in testing. But I thought maybe we could try some of them out. See if you can identify the flavors, and then guess who they match up to?”

“How many are there?”

“Well, me, of course, and Thor and Steve, because we’re like, the most important Avengers--” Bucky shoved him over and whacked him with a pillow, because that was just what you did. “--and Widow, of course.” Tony kept right on going, like nothing had happened. “And Hawkeye, Hulk, Falcon--”

“I ain’t lickin’ Sam, let’s just put that out there right now.”

“Oh, but you will lick the Hulk? Good to know, sunshine, good to know.”

“Banner takes a licking, keeps on ticking,” Bucky said.

“I do not even want to know how you know that, I mean, really, you say something like that and I don’t know if I should just turn you out of the bedroom, or press for details,” Tony said, mock disgust on his face.

Bucky laughed, delighted, and then suddenly, they were kissing. Tony’s mouth was gentle, teasing, coaxing. He tasted of warmth and sweetness and Bucky couldn’t get enough. If he had all the time in the world, he couldn’t have gone slower, flattening Tony out on the bed and pressing him into the mattress with his urgency, body rigid with desire and trembling with want. “I like this idea. I like the idea of licking you everywhere. Claiming you as mine.”

“Yeah?” Tony’s voice was breathless, as if this was a thing he didn’t already know, or was shocked, anew, by the intensity of the feelings he had. The need, so bone deep as to be impossible to function without. “You willing to do it blindfolded?”

Bucky sucked in a breath, shocked and aroused all at the same time. “Oh, yeah.”

Tony eyed him, then nodded. “All right. You need me to stop, just say _red_ , but until then, I’m in charge.”

“Yeah, gotcha,” Bucky said. He was too into it to actually bother to tell Tony he wasn’t uninformed. Steve might have swallowed his tongue about it, but as soon as Bucky figured out the internet, he’d ended up down some rabbit holes, and he was good to go, as far as a little light D/s went. “Yes, sir.”

It was Tony’s turn to suck in a breath and the way his eyes dilated, Bucky figured that Tony might be good to go for a little light D/s, as well. Good information to have.

“All right,” Tony said. “Strip and go lay on the bed.”

Bucky didn’t think he’d either divested himself of clothing, or had a raging boner so fast since the 30’s, when a friend’s sister had asked him to play doctor with her. He was back on the bed, sprawled out and inviting Tony with his eyes before Tony could even fish around in the box. He came out with a dark silk blindfold. Nothing serious, just an eyemask with a buckle at the side to keep it secure.

There was something utterly vulnerable being completely stripped while Tony was still dressed, and Bucky was shivering when Tony bent over him to fasten the mask in place. “Can you see?”

Bucky tipped his head to one side, and then the other. When he had his eyes open, there were flickers of light, blurs of color, but the mask was tight enough over his skin that his eyelashes were crushed against it when his eyes were open, so he kept them closed. “No,” he said. It wasn’t a lie; the mask would remind him to keep his eyes closed.

Tony kept touching him, stroking down his bare skin with gentle fingertips. Tony’s hands were callused, rough in spots, like sandpaper, despite Pepper’s frequent appointments for him with the manicurist, Tony rarely went and he liked working wish his hands. The abrasive, slightly scratchy feel bordered on ticklish, just enough pressure to make Bucky squirm and writhe, trying to direct those hands to the places he wanted them. Tony didn’t even pause, and it didn’t seem like he was trying, specifically, to avoid brushing over Bucky’s erogenous spots, just that Tony wasn’t paying them any particular attention, either.

The way Tony caressed and tormented him with tender touches shook Bucky to the core. He wasn’t cold, but he couldn’t stop trembling. He was gasping and surging up into Tony’s touch, again and again, and he was only rewarded with brief pettings and strokes, not enough, not even close to enough, but Tony would praise Bucky, make a soft murmuring sound, just enough to keep Bucky from tearing off the blindfold and taking Tony in his arms.

“I’m impressed, actually,” Tony was saying. “Self-restraint didn’t really seem to be in your working vocabulary, but look at you, just _aching_ for it, and being so good, darling.”

“Bastard,” Bucky accused him. “Thought you were gonna find somethin’ to put in my mouth.”

“Oh, we’ll get to it,” Tony said. “Just can’t resist all this skin, once you put it on display for me.” Tony ran both hands down Bucky’s chest, dipping into each groove and ridge and then, just a single finger, traced a line down Bucky’s cock. He jumped, twitched, gasping and his hips rocked up, but Tony was too good at keeping that touch light, almost, but not quite impersonal, like Bucky was a work of art and not a man at all.

Finally, _finally_. “Hang tight,” Tony told him, making the bed shift and dip as he squirmed around. Bucky’s hearing was pretty damn good, but he didn’t know being deprived of sight and wound up like a damn clockwork would make it so good that he could hear _buttons_ coming out of their holes. A brush of fabric over his belly made him hiss and twitch.

There went the zipper of Tony’s trousers, and the whole bed rocked as Tony moved. Bucky could imagine it, had seen it a dozen times at least, the way Tony arched up like a fish out of water to pull his pants off.

The soft noises of cloth hitting the floor, and then a more solid thunk, that was probably Tony’s wallet, or maybe his phone. A warm press, and there was naked skin against Bucky’s own. He was so overwhelmed, starved for that skin to skin contact, that he whimpered, pressing against Tony with a needy cry.

“There you go, honey,” Tony said. There was a faint _snick_ , and then the air was filled with perfumed scent. “Let’s start you off with something easy?” Tony touched his fingers to Bucky’s lip. His tongue darted out to sample, and then he sucked Tony’s entire finger into his mouth.

Sweet and slick, Tony’s finger was in his mouth. Bucky licked, sucking on the tip, then rolling his tongue around the joint. Bucky was so damn grateful to be able to do something that for a moment, he forgot he was supposed to be guessing the flavor. It was sour, lemon and lime and tart enough that it made his mouth flood with saliva. Could be helpful, he thought, absently. Good blow-job lube.. He pushed Tony’s finger out of his mouth, licking at his lips. Inhaled a few times -- more than half of taste was a decent sense of smell.

“So, what do you think?”

Bucky let Tony push his finger back in, fucking his mouth with that digit, swallowing the excess spit that kept building up. “Sour’s what I think-- Oh my god, Tony, did you fucking put _Colonel_ _Rhodes_ in my mouth? _Sourpatch_. Jesus Christ. There’s something wrong with you.”

Tony was cackling and Bucky had to grip the sheets to keep himself from ripping off the blindfold. Laughing, delighted Tony was always a joy to witness, Bucky was cursing a little that he was goddamn _missing it_. “Feel too _intimate_ for you?” It was the running joke, and sometimes it cut a little closer to home than Bucky would have liked; that Tony settled for Bucky because Rhodes wouldn’t have him. Bucky mostly thought it was a joke, that Tony felt about Rhodes the way Bucky himself felt about Steve. Brothers.

But there’d always been those people who’d wondered if he and Steve were really brothers.

“Incestuous,” Bucky said, and there went Tony, laughing again. “Like makin’ time with your sibling or somethin’.”

“Well, let me wash that taste out of your mouth, then,” Tony said. The bed shifted a few times, Tony scooched closer, and then his mouth was on Bucky’s. Kissing him, teasing a little, delicate and warm, and then a wet lash of tongue over Bucky’s bottom lip, flicking over the sensitive corner, until Bucky opened to him.

A new taste burst over Bucky’s tongue and he realized Tony’s coated his lips with the lube, sweet and slick. Bucky licked his way into Tony’s mouth, tasting, and then forgetting all about it. Forgetting the taste, because everything was so sensitive when he couldn’t see. He could just feel Tony’s mouth on him, and he suddenly wondered if that was why most people made love in the dark, to make it more exciting, the feel of flesh on flesh in darkness.

Tony… didn’t like the dark. Not to make love in, and not really for any other purpose. He said it was because he’d gotten used to sleeping with the arc-reactor’s glow. Bucky wasn’t so sure, but they’d all done things to keep sleeping at night and it wasn’t Bucky’s business until Tony decided it was. He didn’t mind sleeping in the dim glow. And he loved being able to see Tony while they made love, the way Tony opened to him, the way he moved, the gleam of light along muscles drenched in sweat.

So, Bucky didn’t mind the light, but he had, he discovered, grown used to it. Having his eyes kept closed was hard, harder than it should have been. Maybe because he knew he could end it in a moment. It wasn’t something Hydra was doing to him that he just had to endure and wait it out. It was something he was _choosing_ to do. For Tony.

“Hey, hey, babe,” Tony was saying, and Bucky realized he’d gone utterly, utterly still.

“I’m back,” Bucky said, having to bite down on _sorry_ hard enough to make his jaw ache. Tony knew those things, too. Of losing one’s way in the dark maze of his own mind. “I didn’t mean--”

“No, no, of course you didn’t mean to,” Tony said hastily. “You never mean to, and it’s fine. I’m not angry, or hurt, or upset, or any of those things you’re ascribing to me. Well, angry that someone did this to you, and that sometimes I bring it up, even when I don’t mean to. What was it?”

Tony was cradling Bucky against his chest, a hand in his hair.

“Apple pie,” Bucky said, suddenly.

“What? The, oh-- the lube, yes,” Tony said, and he moved hastily, as if he was rubbing his mouth. “I thought you would think it was funny.”

Bucky reached out, even deprived of sight, his aim was true and he grabbed Tony’s wrist. “No, it’s okay, that wasn’t it, I just… noticed. Apple Pie. It’s Steve, right? Because of course it is. You know, he actually hates apple pie. He hates all pie. Crust. Doesn’t like it. It’s all we had growing up, just the crust. Flour and water and a bit of fat, crust is easy.” Even when the flour was mealy and the fat was rancid. But they’d eaten it, sometimes raw, but mostly in a little cake, with a dab of jelly when there was jelly. Sugar, once or twice.

In the army, Steve had discovered chocolate, and that was his favorite, a real glutton for it, when no one could see.

But not pie.

Everyone thought that, though, and Steve was happy enough to let people worry about his favorite kind of pie, rather than worry about other things.

“It’s not the flavor,” Bucky told him. “I just… got lost in the dark for a bit. It’s okay. I’m okay. What’s next?” He traced a hand down Tony’s chest, found one of those flat, sensitive nipples that always plumped so nicely under Bucky’s tongue. “Here. Put something here. I want to lick that, right here, where it makes you all squirmy.”

Tony inhaled. “Sneaky,” he accused Bucky, and Bucky could just picture the look on Tony’s face, half wanting to coddle Bucky, to talk him out of whatever dark place he’d found, and the other half just _wanting_. “All right, so you don’t like Captain American as Apple Pie, and Sourpatch is not to your preference, either. How about…”

Tony made a quick hissing noise, and Bucky wondered what _that_ was all about, before his mouth found Tony’s nipple and flicked his tongue over it.

Mint was impossible to mistake for anything else. Sort of like a candy cane, or very sharp toothpaste, almost. His mouth tingled, just from the menthol in it. Bucky suppressed a smirk, leaned up a little and blew cool air over Tony’s wet skin.

“Holy shit,” Tony said, bucking up under him.

“Ah, ha,” Bucky said. He found Tony’s biceps, pinned him to the bed. Wriggled his way into the vee of Tony’s legs and leaned. Kept him motionless, still, and then paid attention to nothing but Tony’s nipple, tugging it with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. Breathing hot, and then cold. Going back to it, warm, long sucks and nuzzles, then quick flicks at the tip. Until Tony’s nipple was pebbled and stiff and peaked, and then more, and more. Leaving the other entirely alone, which probably also had the menthol lube on it, and was therefore, burning with sensation, entirely untouched.

“Oh, my god, you’re mean, how can you be so mean when you’re the one wearing --” Tony wriggled under him, brushing their cocks together with a fury of sparks “--the damn blindfold.”

“You’re supposed to be teasing me, aren’t you,” Bucky reminded him. “Driving me wild with need, but here you are. Helpless under me.” He went back to suckling Tony’s nipple, working it with his tongue, nipping until Tony was whining. A sharp jolt of teeth then, enough for Tony’s voice to spiral up with need.

There were part of Bucky that craved the darkness, control. Teasing Tony right up until the point that it became more than teasing, until Tony was heady with it, babbling and begging and pleading, willing to do anything Bucky wanted. They played with that. It was… fun. And necessary.

“Hmm? You want me over here, yeah, give your poor abused tit some rest? Taste the other one? Is it a different flavor, I wonder? Cool menthol --” he blew out a breath and Tony practically wailed, his heels pushing into the mattress and attempting to lift Bucky up with his hips. “-- on this side…”

“Bucky, please,” Tony whimpered.

“Or, is it warming on the other side? That might be fun,” Bucky said. He lowered his mouth to Tony’s chest and made his way slowly to the other side. Tracing the patterns of Tony’s scars with this tongue, patterns that Bucky knew almost as well as he knew the lines in his arm, the spider’s web of broken glass tissue around the shoulder.

It was different, oh, lord.

He got to the smell, a dark, heady spiced rum flavor, just a hint of butterscotch, and it exploded in his mouth. Hot and sinuous, the taste combined with the cool menthol just enough to tingle against his lips. He blew a breath over Tony’s damp skin, heard the hissing intake of Tony’s breath, before fastening his mouth on Tony’s other nipple.

Almost, but not quite, like having a mouthful of poprocks, the combined sensations of mint and cooling were delicious. Bucky moaned, licking at Tony’s nipple, flicked his tongue over the tip.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony whined, pushing up against Bucky’s mouth with more strength than Bucky would imagine he had.

Bucky sucked air, felt the way the lube changed in his mouth, molten against the air. He blew a puff of breath across Tony’s skin again, and Tony bucked so hard under him that he almost threw Bucky off.

“That is intense,” Tony whimpered. “Like… wax play, almost. But it keeps… oh, Christ, Bucky, please…”

“You want me to lick it again, soothe that fire, baby?”

“Stop being a gloating bastard and get your mouth on me!”

“Your command, sir,” Bucky drawled. But instead of lowering his lips to the heated, burning, aching skin, he switched again, flicking his tongue over the mint. The two lubes mixed together again, like a crackle of ice.

“ _Hnnnnng_ ,” Tony managed, writhing around, trying to pull one hand out from under Bucky’s fingers.

“I’d love to see you, baby,” Bucky told him. “Wonderin’ what you look like. You sound damn desperate. God, you want it so bad.” He lowered his mouth and licked again, missing entirely, but leaving little hot/cold trails all over Tony’s chest. Felt the ridges of scar tissue under his mouth and nuzzled at the flat, slick patch where the arc-reactor had been. Tony’s skin was a strange mix of too sensitive and nerve-damaged there. A long lick across the scar could have him gasping with need and totally indifferent inside an inch either way.

Bucky covered it, laving the entire area, leaving behind traces of the lube to tease at Tony’s skin. He would taste a burst of the flavoring, find his way back to one of Tony’s nipples and suck until Tony was pliant with need, begging constantly.

“You think you could shoot off, with just this?” Bucky rubbed his cheek against Tony’s chest, the prickle of his beard scraping overstimulated skin.

“You think you could stop teasing me and guess the flavors?”

Bucky allowed himself a smile, felt the press of Tony’s nipple against his lip again. “Mint… and maybe a hint of vanilla,” he said, identifying the right side.

“Vanilla Empowermint,” Tony agreed.

“Natasha,” Bucky said, shaking his head. Tony gasped again, and Bucky realized his hair was loose on either side of his face, the ends tickling over Tony’s chest. “She’d hate you that it’s not vodka.”

“Vodka isn’t a flavor,” Tony protested. “And it dries out the skin on contact. Not goo-- oh, Jesus, Bucky!... it’s not good for lube.”

“And this side… rum, an’ butter and… marshmallow? And heat. I wanna say it’s Clint, but I can’t think _why_.”

“Dumpster Fire,” Tony whispered, and then they were both laughing, giggling really, and that moved them against each other until Bucky totally lost the thread and he was rutting against Tony’s thigh, keeping Tony pinned down. “Wait, wait, honey. I’m… I’m gonna if you don’t stop--”

It was hard to stop, Jesus, he just wanted to rub one out on Tony’s leg, and Tony whined so beautifully when Bucky did finally stop that it was _torture_ not to start right back up.

Bucky rolled over onto his back, gasping for air. “You put that next dollop on that glorious ass of yours and I will eat you out until you’re crying.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat, gumdrop, because I have to say, I am not in the least discouraged.”

Bucky loved rimming Tony, he was so damn responsive and squirmy and perfect, begging for it to stop, begging for it never to stop. Bucky could bury his tongue in that ass and stay there for _hours_.

There was another soft snick. “Gimme a second, cupcake,” Tony said. “Saving the best for last.”

“The last better smear all over that cock of yours an’ I’m gonna gobble you up.”

“Are you trying to get me to shoot off right now?” Tony complained, his voice wobbling with desire, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

“Dunno,” Bucky said. “Could I? Could I just talk you into tipping right over the edge?”

Tony shivered. “Putting that on the list, honey,” he promised. “We’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Bucky growled, leaning against Tony and finding his ear to nip and worry at the lobe, licking the shell and breathing heavy into it. “See if I can just hold you in my lap and rub you all over, ‘cept where you want me th’ most, and see if I can’t tell you everything I want to do with you, how I want to touch and tease and stroke and see if I can’t get that pretty cock of yours to jump an’ twitch for me.”

“You’re doing just fine, right now,” Tony said breathlessly. He was moving, arm working.

“Are you touchin’ yourself, baby?” Bucky wondered. “Or are you drippin’ lube all over that gorgeous hole of yours, so I can taste you?”

“Um, yeah, the… that. The second thing,” Tony said. “Because yeah, that sounds really great, you can do that if you want, because…”

Bucky slithered down Tony’s body. That was enough of an invitation for him. Followed the line of Tony’s arm, nipped at his wrist and licked his way down Tony’s fingers until they led him right to that little furled opening.

Bucky spread Tony’s thighs wide.

He took a long, slow taste, dragging his tongue up Tony’s crack, teasing around the rim, flicking the tip of his tongue over the muscle.

The dark, purple flavor danced on his tongue, and Bucky had to pull back enough to breathe. He shivered all the way down his spine. “Frosted plum?” he demanded. “That’s-- you chose that for me?”

“Ye---aaah,” Tony managed. “What, you don’t like it?”

“Like it?” Bucky asked. “Honey, oh, God, Tony, I _love_ it.”

Tony made a surprised squawk that dissolved into a long, low moan as Bucky proceeded to demonstrate just how much he loved it.

 _Mine, mine, mine._ His brain was stuck in a circle of possessive greed and generous affection. He licked, prodded, and teased at Tony’s opening. Slow and sensual, thorough and tantalizing. The almost-too-intimate display always drove Tony wild, made Bucky even wilder. Reducing his man to a babbling, begging mess of exposed nerve endings was one of the best feelings Bucky could remember, wanted to do it all the time. Wanted that wrecked vulnerability, that sweet, honest need.

Tony was his.

And Bucky was going to bind the man to him in every way he could. Carnally, emotionally, everything he could do was designed to make sure that Tony would never want to be without him. Making Tony feel like that.

Tony’s hands twisted in Bucky’s hair, pulling and tugging, directing and urging him on. Bucky used his thumb to hook in the rim, lightly opening Tony up and then assaulting the too-sensitive inside with soft, kitten licks. He added more lube from the bottle that rested near Tony’s thigh, hoping it was the right one, but at the same time, that heated lube would probably do a number to the pitch and frequency of Tony’s cries.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Tony was moaning, quivering with delight, unable to stay still, unable to squirm away from it, as Bucky unleashed every weapon in his sensual arsenal on his man.

He fucked Tony with his tongue, slid a finger into the mix and prodded lightly at Tony’s prostate.

Bucky scissored Tony open, then turned his wrist. Gave a tug and nudge at every cardinal direction. His tongue moved over the rim of Tony’s opening, sliding in, that soft surface.

“Baby,” Bucky said, as if he wasn’t destroying Tony with every lick, wasn’t forcing him into sensual surrender. “You got that last flavor for me?”

“Huh-wh?” Tony managed.

Bucky nuzzled against Tony’s thigh. “Th’ last one. Gotta be you, an’ I wanna taste you, lick all over that cock of yours until you come right down m’ throat.”

Tony whined, arching up. “You’re so mean!”

Bucky laughed, delighted at the way the sound disappeared into Tony’s body. He dove in again, probing at Tony with his tongue until the man was practically screaming with each movement, desperate and begging.

“Get the lube, baby,” Bucky told him. “‘Cause I’m not movin’ from--” lick “--this--” lick “--spot--” suck “--until you’ve got somethin’ for me.”

“Oh, honey, I’ve got something for you, all right,” Tony told him, pert and wriggling his ass, which just meant Bucky had to spread him wider, torturing Tony with licks and flicks, fingers opening him and fucking him, rubbing at his prostate until Tony was shouting and swearing and rocking up into Bucky’s mouth with every breath.

“Come on, come on, baby, please,” Tony was crying, nearly sobbing with it.

“Lube?” Bucky just said, and Tony struggled to sit enough to find it, among the other bottles and samples that were scattered across their bed. He threw one, it hit Bucky’s metal shoulder with a tink and rolled off onto the floor. Fortunately for Tony, that wasn’t the one he wanted, because he finally found it with a sigh of relief.

“Don’t you come,” Bucky warned him, as Tony tried to unscrew the cap, his hands already slick with other lubes. Bucky could hear him huffing through his nose, and then, a grunt --had he closed his teeth on the cap? That was funny and the vibrations from Bucky’s suppressed laughter had Tony moaning again, unable to get the damn top off, and each second he was messing with it, he was helpless against Bucky’s teasing tongue.

“Here,” Tony whimpered, nudging him with the bottle. “I can’t, baby, I can’t, I… I’m so damn close -- stop laughing at me, you bastard!”

“Oh, Tony, it’s okay, honey, it’s okay, I got you,” Bucky said. He pushed the eyemask out of the way, poured himself a wet handful of it. He didn’t even have to read the label, the scent of it was familiar. “Berry sweet armor,” he murmured. “You’re such a sap.”

“One of us ought to be,” Tony said between clenched teeth and he howled when Bucky ran a slick hand over his cock. “Oh, please, oh, Bucky, honey, please, I need, I need.”

“You know,” Bucky said, gazing at Tony, soaked with sweat, his hair clinging to his face, shaking with his need, “if you come now, I’ll just fuck ya until you come again. You remember I like t’ do that.” He swirled his tongue over the head, delighting in the sweet raspberry flavoring, relishing the urgent, desperate groan that Tony made.

“You can’t,” Tony said, eyes wide with sensual anguish. “Bucky, baby, you know I-- oh, god…”

“You can,” Bucky told him. “You can, and you know I can. What was it, almost ninety minutes last time, ‘til you could come again.”

“And I didn’t walk right for days,” Tony whimpered. He couldn’t seem to resist, hips rolling up toward the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. “Please, please, baby, you can’t-- oh, jesus, shit, shit, shit, Bucky, Bucky, oh, my god!”

Bucky lashed his tongue over Tony’s cock, sweeps of sensation, swirling around the shaft like it was a lollipop. “Aw…” he said, mock sympathy dripping from his lips. “You need a break, honey?”

“I need you to fuck me,” Tony gritted, hands white knuckled in the blanket.

“An’ I’ll get to it, sugar,” Bucky promised. He licked a line straight up the shaft, from balls to crown, then popped his mouth over the top, sucking Tony all the way back down.

“Oh, come on!” Tony yelled when Bucky pulled off again. “How are you so cruel, I created a damn monster, that’s what this is.”

“You want it?”

“You know I do,” Tony said. His voice dragged and whined, slurred with lust, sharp with desperation.

“What is it you want, Tony?”

“Want you t’ fuck me, please, please Bucky, don’t make me beg anymore, I need it…”

“God, you’re sweet,” Bucky told him. “I got you, I got you, baby.”

He loved it when Tony was demanding, bratty, needed it so much. There was power in it, and Bucky craved it, like air, like water. Needed the validation, needed Tony to need him.

But there was Bucky’s need, and then there was not setting Tony up to fail, not humiliating him like that. Not unless he asked, and sometimes Tony did, but that wasn’t the game today.

“I got you.” Bucky said one more time, and lined them up.

He didn’t need more lube, Tony was already slick and slippery with it, and so wide open that Bucky thrust in a lot further than he’d meant to, a long, slow slide that didn’t end until he was balls deep, Tony clenching around him like wet velvet.

“Oh, god,” Bucky murmured and then Tony’s mouth was on him and they were kissing as they wriggled together, hips working. Tony’s legs locked around Bucky’s waist, pulled him in deeper, squeezing.

They worked together then, utterly heedless of their own pleasure and at the same time, consumed by it. Racing toward release. Driving toward it, raw and unrestrained and Bucky wanted, wanted--

Tony threw his head back, ripping their mouths apart, the cords in his throat stark against his skin. Heat blossomed between them and Tony clenched down as he wailed. His toes curled, pushing against Bucky calves.

“Oh, god, Tony,” Bucky whined. He mouthed at Tony’s throat, seeking the pulse point with his lips, moving and rocking through Tony’s aftershocks, feeling the squeeze and quiver of Tony’s passage with every nerve in his body, and he was so close to it, it ached. Stretched and strung out and delicious agony before everything clenched up and he let go with a primal cry, shivering against Tony’s body. “Tony, my Tony, my love, mine, mine, mine.”

“Yours, honey,” Tony promised, petting Bucky’s hair and down his shoulders, resting Bucky’s head against Tony’s chest. “Always.”

Bucky concentrated on breathing, on finding all the bits of his scattered brain. “Yeah. Mine. Done licked you pretty much everywhere, so it’s all mine now.”

Tony chuckled weakly. “Next time, it’s my turn.”

Bucky shuddered, feeling the motion where they were still joined together. “You talk about that now, baby, you better be ready for another.”

“No, no, I surrender, don’t throw me in the briar patch,” Tony moaned.

“You love it,” Bucky told him. Despite everything, he wasn’t quite sure he could move, just yet.

“Love you,” Tony corrected. “Your overly pumped supersoldier libido’s just a nice side effect.”

Bucky snuggled in, pushing Tony into the mattress a little. “Uh-huh. Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the tag "We are go for Salad Tossing" came from the email conversation between me and myowneviltwin about just how raunchy this fic was going to be. And let me tell you, there are things you never expected to put in an email until you start writing fic...
> 
> **please read all warning labels on your lube and don't use lube not meant for penetrative sex for that purpose because it might cause infection. This writer assumes that adult people read labels for their specific item usage and do not use fic as examples, but this writer has been wrong before.


End file.
